7 things
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Basado en la canción '7 things' de Miley Cyrus.   Era imposible que tuviera que hacer una lista para dejar de sentirme enamorada. Lo posible, era que el dueño de mi enamoramiento sacara la lista de mi bolso, y la leyera.  Edward&Bella. TH. Un poco de Ooc


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama es mía, y si la veo en algún otro lugar sin mi autorización, rodarán cabezas.

**Summary: **Basado en la canción '7 things' de Miley Cyrus. « Era imposible que tuviera que hacer una lista para dejar de sentirme enamorada. Lo posible, era que el dueño de mi enamoramiento sacara la lista de mi bolso, y la leyera.» Edward&Bella. TH**. **Un poco de Ooc

* * *

><p><em><strong>{A <strong>veces, _sólo_ hay que dejar a tu corazón actuar}_

**B' POV**_  
><em>

_1. Porque sus ojos son hermosos._

_2. Sabe deletrear la palabra 'tú'._

_3. Su nombre es poco común._

_4. Tiene experiencia en relaciones._

_5. Es inteligente._

_6. Es hermoso. _

_7. Canta, toca la guitarra y el piano._

La releí, sintiéndome completamente estúpida e infantil. Para no decir enamorada…

Doblé la hoja por la mitad y volví a escribir. Quizás así lo podría bajar de mi altar.

_1. Me hipnotiza a propósito._

_2. La palabra 'yo' abunda más en su vocabulario._

_3. Eso no lo hace hermoso._

_4. Eso quiere decir que es un mujeriego._

_5. Cree saberlo todo._

_6. Cuando son muy lindos e inteligentes, son _gays_._

_7. Siempre será más importante que yo._

Gemí. ¿Era posible que tuviera que escribir una lista para odiarlo? Cada vez era más infantil. ¡Tenía diecisiete años, por Dios!

Me sentía tan estúpida, como si lo hubiese escrito en mi diario de vida. No quiero decir que eso sea estúpido, si no que a _mi_ edad era estúpido.

El claxon del Porsche de Alice sonó, y yo tomé la hoja y la metí dentro de mi bolso antes de colgarla a mi hombro y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

El claxon volvió a sonar.

— ¡Ya voy! —grité, saliendo de casa.

Me metí dentro del coche y la duende me sonrió.

— ¿Lista para el mejor fin de semana de la vida?

Me reí.

— Claro.

Sonrió fugazmente y aceleró.

— ¿Charlie no se enfadó?

— Naah, dijo que se iría a la casa de los Black, y que pasaría las tardes con Harry y Billy.

— Ah —sonrió—. Esme fue a comprar cosas para picar, ya sabes. Emmett salió con Rose, y Carlisle tiene turno de noche.

Aparté la vista. _¿Y Edward?_

— Sé lo que piensas —susurró, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¡No tendremos interrupciones!

Suspiré con alivio y le sonreí.

— Era justo lo que pensaba.

**...**

Estacionó en el garaje y nos bajamos. Arrastré el bolso hasta las escaleras.

— Buscaré bebidas y comida. Espérame en mi cuarto.

— Bien —subí las escaleras con cansancio. Podía decir que estuve a punto de tirarme al piso y arrastrarme por ellas.

Al parecer, el chico de cabellos cobrizos no estaba en casa, y podía estar tranquila.

— Oye, Alice. Mamá dijo que… —el _rey de roma_***** frunció el ceño al verme—. ¿Bella?

— H-hey —balbuceé, y maldije internamente—. Alice está en la cocina.

— Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le entrecerré los ojos, molesta por su _poca_ cordialidad.

— Vine por el fin de semana. No te preocupes, no te molestaré.

— No dije eso.

Apreté los labios, intentando no soltar palabrotas. No funcionó del todo.

— Eres un idiota descortés. Hazte a un lado.

Lo empujé—sí, me costó. ¡El chico parecía de piedra! —, y pasé al cuarto de Allie. Escuché decir algo como '¿Y qué hice ahora?', pero no le di importancia.

Si lo pensaba bien, Edward no tenía nada aparte de su extrema belleza que me enamorara. Luego, recordaba sus ojos y olvidaba porque estaba pensando en él.

— Espero que te guste el helado de lúcuma. ¿Qué película veremos?

Alice entro con una bandeja llena de todo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se sentó en el piso. Me senté junto a ella, tomando un poco de Coca-Cola.

— ¿Terror, comedia, románticas…?

Me encogí de hombros.

— No importa demasiado, nunca hemos terminado de ver una película juntas.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

**...**

— Tengo hambre —susurré a una adormilada Alice.

— Cocina —murmuró.

— ¿No hay nada aquí?

— No, ve a la cocina y déjame dormir —gruñó.

Suspiré, levantándome de la cama que había hecho en el piso, puesto que me había negado rotundamente a dormir con alguien que patea a la mitad de la noche.

La puerta estaba media abierta, lo suficiente para salir. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y entré a la cocina. Tomé una manzana, lavándola antes de darle un mordisco.

— Tú, de nuevo —murmuró una voz, y tiré la manzana para poner ambas manos en mi pecho. Me volteé, asustada. Edward sostenía la manzana entre sus níveos dedos y sonreía—. Wow. Quiero decir, sé que causo algo en las chicas, pero… ¿Asustarte?

Exhalé el aire de golpe, quitándole mi manzana.

— Mira tú, estúpido y arrogante. He tratado de no molestarte, ¿Podrías intentar hacer lo mismo?*****

Alzó las cejas.

— Nunca he dicho que tú me molestes.

— Pero tú me molestas —gruñí.

Suspiró.

— Intento ser agradable, Bella.

— Oh, claro. 'Sé que causo algo en las chicas, blá, blá, blá —hice una pobre imitación de su voz, a lo que él respondió riendo—. Es una forma _muy_ agradable de asustar a alguien.

— Era una broma —puso los ojos en blanco—. Eres una amargada.

Bufé.

— Lo lamento, señor Simpatía —apreté la mandíbula antes de empujarlo para pasar a las escaleras.

— Bien, comencemos de nuevo —me tomó del brazo, deteniendo mi caminata y volteándome a él para verlo sonreí—. Hola, Bella. ¿No puedes dormir?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Si puedo, pero tengo hambre —admití, Edward soltó mi brazo—. ¿Y tú?

— No puedo dormir —admitió él—. Venía a tomar leche o algo.

— No te gusta la leche —le recordé, el frunció el ceño y mis mejillas se calentaron.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tragué saliva. _Ponte en evidencia otra vez, y todos van a descubrir tu obsesión._

— E-eh… Alice m-me lo dijo.

— Ah.

— Me dio un poco de… Sueño —sonreí con nerviosismo—. Buenas noches.

— Te veo en la mañana.

Prácticamente corrí a las escaleras y subí a trompicones. Me metí en el cuarto de Alice y me tiré al piso. Se me había quitado hasta el hambre con tan sólo verlo.

**...**

— ¡Despierta! —me zarandearon con fuerza, yo gruñí—. ¡Vamos, Belly!

— Anoche te dejé dormir. ¡Ahora déjame tú! —me tapé hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

— Voy a usar el agua.

Me senté, y vi a tres Alice_s_ dando vuelta frente a mí.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

— Desayunar.

— ¿Quieres que te dé el desayuno en la boca? —gruñí—. No necesitas mi ayuda para desayunar.

— Bella, no quiero desayunar sola —hizo un puchero, yo suspiré.

— Iré a ducharme primero —tomé mi mochila y me metí en el baño de Alice mientras ella danzaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto.

Abrí el grifo, y me metí enseguida al agua. Me mojé el cabello y usé el champú que la duende tenía para mí. ¿Quién hace eso? _Alice_. Pero se lo agradecía, pues el olor familiar a fresias me relajaba completamente. Me enjaboné y me puse acondicionador casi al mismo tiempo, antes de dejar el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo.

Procuré terminar la ducha rápido, porque en realidad también tenía hambre. Salí y me vestí con rapidez. Cepillé mi cabello con suavidad. Aligue me gruñía por mi demora.

— Lo haces a propósito —me gruñó, yo reí, dejando mi bolso sobre su cama.

— Claro, estoy todo el día pensando en hacer cosas para molestarte —puse los ojos en blanco y bajamos. Esme preparaba tostadas.

— Hola mamá —Alice se acercó para besar su mejilla.

— Buenos días, chicas —sonrió y dejó las tostadas sobre la mesa—. ¿Tienen hambre?

— Algo —me encogí de hombros.

— Mucha —respondió Alice, tomando las tostadas y metiéndolas a su boca.

— Eu —Edward hizo una mueca de asco a su hermana—. Eres una cerda.

— Blá, blá, blá —yo me reí de ambos, y mordí una tostada.

— Debo llamar a Charlie —suspiré con cansancio. Me levanté.

— ¿Necesitas tu móvil? —me preguntó Edward, yo asentí sin saber dónde quería llegar— Yo puedo traerlo por ti.

— No, yo puedo…

— Déjalo, Bella —Esme me sonrió—. Edward ya desayunó, y tú tienes hambre.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Por qué no?_

— Eh, bueno… —me encogí de hombros—. Está sobre la cama de Alice.

Me sonrió.

— Vuelvo en un minuto.

**...**

**E' POV  
><strong>

**S**ubí las escaleras con rapidez y entré al cuarto de Alice. Gruñí al ver tanto rosa y tanta femineidad. Al ver la cama de la duende, encontré el bolso marrón de Bella entreabierto. Me acerqué, el móvil estaba junto a una hoja. Saqué el móvil, la hoja se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera alcanzar a leer el número uno y algo sobre unos ojos hermosos.

Fruncí el ceño, acercándome para leer un poco más.

_2. Sabe deletrear la palabra 'tú'._

_3. Su nombre es poco común._

Mi corazón se agitó. _Mi _nombre era poco común. Leí el resto de la nota.

_4. Tiene experiencia en relaciones._

Oh, yo sí que la tenía.

_5. Es inteligente._

_6. Es hermoso._

_7. Canta, toca la guitarra y el piano._

Me alejé de un brinco. Me iba bien en el instituto, podía admitir, sin ser ególatra, que estaba bastante bueno, y casualmente cantaba y tocaba guitarra y piano.

Saqué la hoja y vi que tenía escrito al reverso. La guardé en mi bolsillo; la leería después.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, ya me había tardado demasiado. Entré a la cocina. Alice me alzó una ceja. La ignoré.

— Te demoraste bastante. Ya iba a mandar a la policía a por ti—bromeó Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Me caí —mentí—, y me dolía la rodilla al pararme, es todo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Esme.

— Lo estoy —le aseguré, tendiéndole el móvil a Bella.

— Gracias —sonrió—, y… Lamento lo de tu, eh, caída.

— No te preocupes, sobreviviré —le sonreí torcidamente—. Estaré en mi cuarto, y… Les agradecerá que no entraran, voy a estar con mi guitarra.

Esme asintió, sonriendo. Subí y corrí a mi habitación. Tomé la guitarra y saqué la hoja de mi bolsillo, abriéndola. Leí el reverso:

_1. Me hipnotiza a propósito._

Me reí. Eso era cierto, Bella era muy observadora.

_2. La palabra 'yo' abunda más en su vocabulario._

Ouch. Golpe bajo a mi ego. Bueno, tenía _algo_ de razón.

_3. Eso no lo hace hermoso._

Me detuve. Estaba confundido, ¿A qué venía esto? Volteé la hoja, y leí el punto número 3. '_Su nombre es poco común'. _Ah, ya entendía.

_4. Eso quiere decir que es un mujeriego._

¿Mujeriego yo? Bufé. _Eso_ no era cierto. ¡No era un mujeriego!

_5. Cree saberlo todo._

Hey, yo lo sabía todo.

_6. Cuando son muy lindos e inteligentes, son gays._

¡Alto ahí! No era gay. Podía aceptar todo lo demás, _menos_ la duda sobre mi sexualidad.

_7. Será más importante que yo._

Fruncí el ceño. Amaba la música, a pesar de saber que no había forma de vivir de ella, pero… ¿Más que a ella? Eso era imposible. Nadie que conociera a Bella Swan amaría otra cosa más que a ella.

No entendía a las mujeres. ¿Por qué había escrito todo eso? ¿Una lista de cosas buenas y otra de cosas malas? De verdad no comprendía. Es decir, primero me ama y luego m trata como mierda de perro. ¿Qué se suponía que sentía ella por mí?

— Así que revisaste el bolso de Bella —Alice entró y cerró la puerta, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados en señal de reprobación—. Que decepcionante. ¡Y descortés!

Fruncí el ceño, enfadado.

— ¿Cómo…? —me detuve a pensar como sabía eso, pero no le di importancia y fui al punto importante—. ¡Sal de aquí, Alice!

— ¿Quieres descifrar los sentimientos de Bella, o no?

Le entrecerré los ojos.

— Eres un peligro para la sociedad, debería encerrarte en un manicomio —gruñí. Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

— Dame —me quitó la hoja y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se largó a reír—. Wow. Creo que en la parte de tus defectos le dio _justo_ en el clavo. Y exageró con tus, eh, _cualidades._

— ¿Vas a ayudarme, o a joderme? —mascullé. Me sacó la lengua.

— Mira. Está enamorada, pero no quiere aceptarlo. Es muy fácil.

— Oh, claro —bufé—. Entonces… ¿Qué hago?

Golpeó mi guitarra sobre mi regazo y se levantó, sonriendo.

— Compone, y se te va a ocurrir.

Fruncí el ceño, mi hermana salió de mi cuarto. _Claro, ahora se iba…_

Pasé los dedos por sobre las cuerdas distraídamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía llegar y comentarlo como si nada, quiero decir, me había metido en su bolso.

Suspiré, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Escribirle una nota? ¿Mandarle un texto? Gemí ¿Por qué a mí? Y es que tenía tanta imaginación—siendo sarcástico, claro—. Además, era _ella_. La chica que no se sorprendía con nada.

Simplemente _ge—ni—al._

**...**

Entré al cuarto de Alice y me senté en la cama. Guardaría mi móvil, pues lo había apagado porque no tenía carga, y quemaría la lista de…

_¿¡Y la lista!_

— ¿¡Alice! —chillé. Ella entró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿No has sacado _nada_ de mi bolso?

Alzó una ceja.

— No…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Edward tiene mi lista!

Alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡La lista de lo que…! —me callé, recordando que ella no sabía nada sobre mi obsesión por su hermano—. L-la…

— ¿Qué lista, Bella?

Se acercó, y gemí.

— N-nada…

— ¿La lista en la que hablas de tus sentimientos por mi hermano? —sonrió malignamente.

— ¿C-cómo…? —inhalé aire—. Lo siento, iba a decirte pero yo…

— Si, umh… Debería estar enfadada, porque somos mejores amigas y toda la cosa, pero no lo estoy. Algo nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que hará mi hermano al respecto, pero no estoy enfadada.

— ¿¡Edward tiene mi lista! —chillé, levantándome. Ella asintió—. ¿¡Por qué no se la quitaste! Mierda, mierda…

— ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

— ¡No! —me senté en el piso, atrayendo mis rodillas a mi pecho y moviéndome adelante y atrás como una completa loca—. No podré volver a mirarlo jamás…

— Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¡Deja de ser tan melodramática! —me tomó de las manos y me levantó con rudeza—. Vete, y no vuelvas hasta que hayas hablado con él.

— P-pero, yo no puedo…

— ¡Vete! —me empujó y cerró la puerta cuando yo iba a volver a entrar. Caminé hasta la puerta de Edward y quedé frente a ella. En el silencio se escuchó su guitarra, y su dulce y melodiosa voz. Casi me derretí, y quise matarme por intentar tocar la puerta—porque iba a detener su música—.

Después de varios intentos en vano, golpeé la puerta con los nudillos. Su voz se detuvo y me golpeé internamente. Detuve mi pelea mental cuando lo escuché abrir la puerta.

— Mira Alice, de verdad no sé qué…—alzó su mirada y sonrió torcidamente—. Eh, Bella.

Miré el piso, frunciendo el ceño y ruborizándome.

— T-tienes mi lista —musité en voz baja. Lo vi tensarse por el rabillo del ojo.

— Eh… Oye, yo puedo explicarlo, ¿Si? Pero no te enfades.

— No estoy enfadada, sólo quiero que me la entregues.

— ¿No podemos conversarlo?

— Estoy… bastante humillada, ¿Sabes? No quiero hablarlo.

— ¿Humillada? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

— Pues, porque leíste una lista en la que se demuestra lo obsesionada que estoy contigo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Por favor, no hagas como si fuera algo normal. Sólo… Dame la hoja y olvida todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

— _Quiero _hablarlo —se hizo a un lado, indicándome con la mano que entrara

— Edward, por favor.

— Quiero hablarlo —insistió, ocupando el poder de sus ojos esmeraldas sobre mí—, por favor. Necesito hablarlo.

Suspiré, entrando. Nunca había entrado a su cuarto, simplemente porque no me sentía cómoda ahí. Edward cerró la puerta, y cuando miré su cama vi la hoja tan familiar junto a una guitarra negra (*****). Edward se adelantó, y se sentó sobre s cama, palmeando a su lado para que me sentara junto a él. Le hice caso, y me senté a su lado, tomando la hoja con los ojos acuosos.

— ¿Puedo quemarla? —le pregunté sin mirarlo.

Sentí la cama vibrar por su risa.

— Claro que no, no le harás nada a esa hoja —me la arrebató de las manos, yo no podía aguantar más la vergüenza y Edward limpió las lágrimas que se habían desbordado—. Por favor, no llores. No es tan terrible, sólo es una lista.

— ¡Con mis sentimientos, Edward! —chillé, levantándome—. ¿No lo entiendes?

— Bella, cálmate —se levantó y quedó frente a mí—. ¿Por qué es tan humillante para ti? Quiero decir, no es como si lo supiera todo el mundo.

— Pero lo sabes tú.

— ¿Y qué? Jamás le diré a alguien si lo deseas, no deberías avergonzarte por esto. ¿Quieres que te diga algo vergonzoso, para que te sientas mejor? Bien, umh… En un intento por caminar como Michael Jackson en Halloween, me caí de espaldas y me rompí la cabeza. Fue el peor Halloween de todos mis años, pues no tuve dulces por estar en el hospital —me reí, y él sonrió—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

— A-algo —sonreí, él sonrió torcidamente y me ruboricé—. Entonces… ¿Eso es todo?

— Bueno, podría decirte que sigamos como si nada, pero realmente no es lo que deseo. ¿Crees que habría sido muy infantil devolverte una lista con mis sentimientos?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Q-qué?

Alcé la mirada a sus ojos, los que brillaban con intensidad. Sonrió.

— Pensé en escribirte una nota, hasta en mandarte textos —se rió—. Creo que no es demasiado valiente de mi parte, así que… —abrió la hoja y comenzó a leer—. Gracias, aunque ojos verdes hay muchos y tan hermosos como los tuyos no. Sé deletrear tú, t y u. Con tilde —me guiñó un ojo y me reí—. Mi nombre… Bueno, jamás me gustó demasiado, porque nadie sabía cómo decirlo y era vergonzoso —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo experiencia en relaciones, y no le encuentro el lado bueno… Sí, soy inteligente, y al parecer bastante hermoso como para que tú lo admitas —me sonrojé, él rió—. Y bueno, tocar el piano y la guitarra es relajante, deberías intentarlo —sonrió, y luego volteó la hoja—. Ahora —frunció el ceño—. Sí, tienes razón. Te hipnotizo, y me encanta. Y, Ouch. Golpe a mi ego, pero puedo asegurarte que si paso tiempo contigo el 'tu' será mucho más abundante —me sonrió con ternura—. Tienes razón, de nuevo. Que mi nombre sea poco común no me hace hermoso, pero único sí. Y… —frunció el ceño—. No soy un mujeriego. Umh, lo sé todo… Bueno, casi todo. ¡Y esto! Acepto el resto, pero, ¿Crees que soy gay? —alzó las cejas con el rostro mortificado, yo me reí—. ¿De verdad? Quiero decir, me comporto como un hombre, y eso lo sabes —se estremeció—. Me golpeaste fuerte en mi ego, ¿Eh? Y el último… —frunció el ceño, dejando la lista sobre la cama y me miró— La música es muy importante para mí, pero tú… —suspiró—. Nada sería más importante que tú, jamás.

— ¿Estás haciendo esto para que me sienta mejor?

Entrecerró los ojos.

— Yo no juego con este tipo de cosas. Y si te preguntas porqué esperé tanto, es porque pensé que te gustaba Jacob.

Me estremecí.

— ¿Jake? —me reí—. ¿De verdad?

— Pues, sí… Pasabas tiempo con él, y bueno… Alice no ayudaba.

— Ella no sabía que me gustabas.

— Bueno, y tú no sabías que me gustabas. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Me sonrojé.

— Umh… ¿Gracias? —me sonrió, colocando un mechón tras mi oreja, y acercándose.

— De modo que no sientes nada por Jacob, y algo por mí… Y yo también —miré al piso, sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió, y pegué un brinco hacia atrás.

— ¡Demonios Alice! —Gruñó Edward—. ¡Vete!

Ella sonrió, y me alzó las cejas repetidas veces.

— Venía porque Esme dijo que iría a comprar, y si quería acompañarla, pero lo dudo. ¡Los veo después! —sonrió de nuevo y salió.

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward volvió a acercarse.

— Voy a ponerle seguro a mi puerta, o a la de Alice por fuera —frunció el ceño.

Me reí.

— Probablemente tiraría la puerta.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? Siento que no lo estoy haciendo bien, y es raro, porque estoy nervioso y… No suele ocurrirme —inhaló aire—. Dime que te gusto.

Tragué saliva, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para estar seguro de que esto es cierto —alcé la vista a sus ojos, sonriendo. Era tan tierno que podía largarme a llorar justo ahí.

— Esto es verdad, Edward —le aseguré— ¿Quieres que te pellizque?

Se rió.

— ¿Y si mejor me besas?

Me mordí el labio.

— ¿No crees que el beso podría estar dentro de un sueño?

— Sí, pero voy a disfrutarlo más que el pellizco —me reí, él sonrió, colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

El corazón me saltaba con fuerza, y por un minuto pensé que lo iba a vomitar. Edward sonrió torcidamente, y yo miré el piso avergonzada. Me mordí el labio, él separó mis dientes de mis labios con el pulgar, antes de que respirara sobre mis labios y yo me hiperventilara. Se rió, y acortó toda la distancia entre ambos.

Me sentí rara. Ni demasiado asustada, ni experta. Y realmente, tampoco rara. La verdad, me sentía bien. Le correspondí el beso, abrazándolo por la cintura y lo sentí sonreír bajo mis labios, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Me acarició las mejillas con los pulgares antes de apartarme para besar mi frente.

— ¿Te aseguraste de que esto es cierto?

Se rió.

— No realmente, pero lo disfruté lo suficiente —me reí, sonrojada por supuesto—. Y… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A esto —me dio un corto beso—, a lo que nos hemos dicho, a tu lista, lo que te respondí…

— Que nos gustamos, ¿No?

— ¿Y eso quiere decir que puedo golpear a Jacob si te coquetea?

Me reí.

— Pues, yo no ando repartiendo golpes al pueblo femenino, así que…

— Pero quiero golpear a Jacob —hizo un puchero, yo me reí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Procura no hacerlo, ¿Si?

Me sonrió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que somos _algo_?

Me mordí el labio.

— No pondría oposición.

— Pff, yo menos —sonrió, abrazándome. La puerta se abrió y él suspiró.

— Ow, deberían hablar más bajo. Si ponen la oreja en la puerta, se escucha todo.

Ambos nos volteamos.

— ¿Qué tu _qué_?

— ¡Sal de aquí, Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>*Rey de Roma:<strong> Es un dicho, o algo así. Se usa como 'broma' cuando un susodicho viene, supongo que lo sabían :D

***: **No sé ustedes, pero cuando tengo hambre, me levanto de noche con sueño para ir a comer algo, y me asustan, me pongo de mal humor xD

***Esa guitarra negra:** Para las que no saben, yo toco guitarra. Ésa guitarra que sale aquí, es mía(?) La amo tanto, que debía darle un papel importante(?)

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Como están?:)<em>

_Bueno, esto esta basado en una canción de Miley Cyrus. Personalmente, no soy de escuchar su música {No escucho ese estilo xD}, pero haciendo zapping me encontré coon esa canción, y me dió una idea, de la que salió esto :D ¿Les gusta? A mi me gusta mucho, de verdad que sí. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía muchas cosas terminadas, o en proceso? Bueno, ésta estaba entre el montón, y creí que sería lindo subirla. Ojalá que les guste. _

_¿Saben, chicas? He estado algo deprimida últimamente. Dejando lo obvio de lado, y tomando en cuenta las cosas aquí, en Fanfiction, mis Reviews bajaron muchísimo. Me gustaría saber si ya aburrí a las lectoras, o qué. No digo que sea una obligación, jamás lo ha sido, sólo que con Reviews dan más ganas de escribir, porque te queda claro que por alguien sigues actualizando. Pero son tan pocas ya, que no sé si sea necesario seguir haciendo fics. Tengo uno que estoy en proceso recién, aún nisiquera llego a un desarrollo estable, pero me gusta mucho, y me gustaría saber si les gustaría que lo subiera. Ustedes saben que los reviews son el pago para una ficker, y de verdad me emociono mucho cuando me escriben algo lindo. Sé que las pocas lectoras que tengo son las mejores, pero me gustaría tener un poquito más. No les pido nada, sólo saber si les gustaría que subiera otro fic, y si podrían darle mi página a otras personas que dejaran reviews :D_

_En fin. Creo que mi estado anímico no ha mejorado del todo, pero lo suficiente para subir cosas, porque me dí cuenta que al subir, sus reviews me alegran y me suben un poquito el ánimo(:_

_Cualquier cosa, ya saben donde encontrarme. Twitter, mi mail está ahí, mi Face también, y los PM los respondo bastante seguido. Pero si me necesitan con urgencia, les aconsejo el twitter :D  
><em>

_¡Eso es todo! Si encuentran algún error, ya saben que hacer. Si les gusta, también saben que hacer. Y si no les gusta... No hagan nada, realmente no tengo el humor suficiente para actuar de buena manera si me insultan(:_

_Bites;_

_+S.  
><em>


End file.
